


Three Kisses

by needchocolatenow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different scenarios where Robin kisses Superboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yj_anon_meme.

 

  
**One**   


  


“—and then they died. I don’t get it. What was the point?” Superboy has his brows furrowed as he tries his best to decipher Shakespeare. Robin snickers from next to him.

“They loved each other!” Kid Flash says, throwing his hands up into the air with exasperation. How can someone not understand the classic romance that’s Romeo and Juliet? Granted, it is the movie and not the play and totally doesn’t make any sense. But the point is: “If their families hadn’t been fighting against each other, the tragedy wouldn’t have happened.” He gives Miss Martian, who’s in the kitchen with the rest of the team, a look and sighs. She’s looking extra lovely and green today. “Oh, the tragedy…”

“Grow up, Wally,” Artemis says, her face hidden by the cupboard as she attempts to reach for something on the highest shelf. Aqualad bravely comes to her rescue.

“What tragedy?” Superboy asks as if he hadn’t just watched the movie.

“What tra—Ohh, please keep this PG,” Kid Flash whimpers and slaps his hands over his eyes.

Robin had effectively straddled Superboy and leaned down to kiss him. Kid Flash decides that if they’re not done in ten seconds, he’s going to run for the safety of the kitchen. He counts it—one, two, three, ten—and when he opens his eyes, they’re still trying to eat each other.

He lets loose a faintly horrified whimper and retreats to the kitchen where Artemis is leaning over the counter to get a better view. Miss Martian nudges her over and joins in the watching; completely forgetting that she’s levitating a bowl of batter. Aqualad dives for it when gravity reasserts itself on the bowl and he catches it just inches off the floor.

“Why?” Kid Flash asks, scratching the back of his head. He really doesn’t get the appeal of two guys making out with each other.

“The bowl wasn’t going to catch itself,” Aqualad says with a raised eyebrow. He sets the bowl down on the kitchen counter, safe from crashing into the ground until the next time Miss Martian decides to cook.

“No, I meant the girls! I don’t get why—”

“Shh!” Artemis hisses. Then she makes some disturbing noises that sounds like cooing. “They’re _talking_.”

Kid Flash makes a face because, seriously? Superboy and Robin, well mostly Robin, talk all the time. How is this time any different from the other times?

“—Batman and Superman decided that we can’t do this anymore?” Robin’s saying.

It probably means that Kid Flash has caught them one too many times together when he can just imagine the expression Superboy has on his face. Lips wet and slightly parted with a small crease in his forehead as he frowns. “Oh,” Superboy says sounding utterly depressed. “That tragedy.”  


  
**Two**   


  


“The Little Mermaid isn’t real?”

Superboy’s shocked voice echoes slightly in the cave and Robin can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. No one else is in the entertainment area and it had just been an off-handed comment to emphasis a point. Apparently, it had never been explained to Superboy that The Little Mermaid movie isn’t real despite Atlantis being a very real place.

“It’s a movie,” Robin says, patting Superboy on the arm consolingly.

“But…it wasn’t real?” Superboy’s mind doesn’t seem to be able to process any information besides that, so big the shock was. His eyes are wide and he blinks owlishly. “I need to sit down.”

“You’re already sitting,” Robin says and runs his hand through Superboy’s short hair. That seems to get his attention and he stares at Robin like the whole world’s just fallen apart; Robin just bites his lip in an effort to not laugh. For some reason, Superboy is taken very strongly by Ariel’s plight and knows by heart the lines of the whole movie. “The events that takes place in the movie is fiction. The place is real enough, though.” Robin leans forward and presses a small kiss at Superboy’s temple.

“I…I can’t believe it. Are you sure?”

Robin winces internally when Superboy turns the big-blues on him like he’s the savior of the kittens and rainbows and all things awesome.

“Yeah,” Robin says. “Sorry, big guy.”

Superboy sighs, the disappointment still evident on his face.

Robin runs his hand through Superboy’s hair one more time and draws away, settling back into his previous position. “Don’t worry too much over it. There’s a lot of things in this world that’s not real. Like Santa Claus.”

Superboy whimpers.

(Turns out that Santa Claus might exist—Superman’s met him and even helped him out once. Superboy had been ecstatic when he found out and Robin had asked Batman if he could validate the story, but Batman just scoffed and said Clark’s being a delusional idiot again.)  


  
**Three**   


  


“Uh,” Superboy winces as he tries to get away. But Old Lady Teresa—named after the saint, as she kept informing him and acted anything but saintly—just scoots in closer. If she’s going for a pinch on his bum again, he swears he’s going to ditch the mission, consequences be damned.

“Gorgeous, where do you think you’re going?” She grins up at him, showing off her rows of missing teeth.

Somewhere in the background, Superboy hears Robin and Kid Flash laughing. He is going to kill them when he’s freed from—

“Erm!” He twitches the other way when he feels her hand land on his buttock and squeeze. “Uh, ma’am,” he tries and she continues to smile up at him.

“My, aren’t you firm,” she says with an eyebrow waggle. “And call me Teresa, Gorgeous. I’m only seventy-two, you know.”

This is the last time that he ever saves an old lady from a speeding truck. It doesn’t matter that he’s the closest or whatever. This is the last time. “Uh, Teresa, I really need to get back to my team and—”

“Oh, that’s alright,” she says and this time, instead of patting his behind, pats his chest. Superboy gets the distinct impression she’s feeling him up there too. When he gets home, he’s going to shower and scrub like mad. “Don’t worry about me, Gorgeous. I can make it seven blocks to my own home. I’m only seventy-two.” Old Lady Teresa sighs and twiddles her cane.

Superboy looks over at his teammates with pleading eyes. Robin and Kid Flash were too busy howling with laughter to be of any use. Aqualad is shaking his head fervently. Miss Martian and Artemis just look amused.

“I’ll take you home,” Artemis says finally after a long moment of staring. “Come on. Which way’s your house?”

He sighs audibly in relief as he switches with Artemis. He directs his glare at Robin and Kid Flash, who abruptly stop laughing.

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Robin says and from the looks of it, is probably batting his eyes underneath the mask. “You do and you’re sleeping alone for the next week. That and Batman will castrate you. With a rusty kryptonite knife.” The first part’s already enough to make Superboy pause. The second part is overkill. He glares menacingly at Kid Flash instead.

“What?!” Kid Flash squeaks and swivels his head from Robin to Superboy. “Oh man, not fair! Saving your own ass!”

Robin just laughs and sidles up to Superboy. “Okay, stop making him squirm. We all know that you can break him like the twig he is,” he says and presses a light kiss to the corner of Superboy’s mouth. “Did the widdle owd wady scare you?”

Superboy growls and redirects his glare to Robin. He really doesn’t like it when he gets poked fun of. “Artemis saved me, not you,” he says. “Thanks for that.”

Robin just laughs and kisses him again, as if he can taste forgiveness on Superboy’s mouth. He probably can, since Superboy is finding it difficult to stay mad at him, seeing how he’s got Superboy wrapped around his little finger.

There’s a loud shriek from somewhere down the street and Superboy looks over resignedly, hoping that it’s not another old lady in need of rescuing. Instead, it’s Artemis, holding her hands protectively over her chest. “What do you think you’re doing?” she snaps, pink to the tip of her ears.

“Oh,” Old Lady Teresa’s saying, her hand still in a cupping motion. “Au natural. Well done, dearie.”

 


End file.
